Sparkly Pretty Cure!
Sparkly Pretty Cure! (スパクリプリキュア！''Supakuripurikyua!), not to be confused with ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, is the first magical girl anime produced by Si No Talvez and it is the fifth installment of Nina Atsuiaka's Pretty Cure series. It is scheduled to air on February 2nd, 2020, succeeding [[Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!|''Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!]] in its initial timeslot. It has themes of sparkles, glitter, love, rainbows, beauty, and the power of love. Story The Evil, Divorced Queen Jaakuna is taking away everybody's Sparkly Happiness away. She's a total scrub. So the young Ennuyeux and her caretaker Dream Boy are sent to the town of Ichimachi to find the Legendary Mythical Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Kana' (モモキラカナ) - Kana is super clumsy but she has big dreams. She wants to become a doctor like her mother's legacy but is too wimpy to do so. She gets bullied just because she isn't popular and she has a big crush on Dream Boy. Her alter ego is '''Cure Alpha' and her color is pink. Her ultimate form is Alpha Zenith. * [[Aoyama Fumiko|'Fumiko']] (青山史子) - Fumiko is the student council president in Ichimachi Middle School. Extremely talented, extremely smart, and somehow has a better bod than everyone else. Being extremely shy, she is extremely awkward, and her sounds are extremely quirky. Her alter ego is Cure Birds and her color is blue. * Hanami (菊池花美) - Hanami is the most popular girl in Ichimachi. The creme a la creme. She is known for her nice behavior and her curly blonde hair. She would always make a pretty face whenever she could but there is a chance that she’s faking it. Her alter ego is Cure Shimmer 'and her color is yellow. The ultimate winner. * 'Misato '''(村田美里) - Misato is the delinquent of the team. The lone wolf who has more issues than Shadow the Hedgehog. The most feared Pretty Cure in all of the land. She was a Pretty Cure way longer than those buffoons. Used to work alone, now she works with a team. Her alter ego is '''Cure Mystère and her color is purple. * Ayaka (田中彩香) - Ayaka is a sweet, cheerleading girl that wants to be a nurse when she grows up. She is unlike any other red Cures because she's awesome. Her alter ego is Cure Remedy and her theme color is red. * Nanami (松岡七海) - Nanami is the special sixth cure. She is nicer and more popular than Hanami. Prettier than Fumiko. More mysterious than Misato or the mystery villain. More active and girly than Ayaka. But most importantly, she has more money and importance than what Kana can imagine. Her alter ego is Cure Specter and her color is green because green is the magic color. Mascots * Ennuyeux (エンヌユ En'nuyu) - A little pupper that is also a little baby brat that never shares, always cries, and they spat on your mother's grave after she watched you bury her. Belongs to Kana. Turns out her human form was Cure Menace before she broke time and space by-what else-ending up in last place on the X-Factor in 2006. * Lucy Lou (ルーシー・ルー Rūshī rū) - A humanoid fairy that belongs to Nanami. Irrelevant but somehow cuter than Ennuyeux. * Dream Boy (ゆめボイ Yume Boi) - He looks like a horse as a fairy but he's actually a really hot boy with a cape and a crown. But don't look a gift horse in the mouth, he's got braces! Happy Sunshine Land * Queen Kitty (クイーンキティ Kuīnkiti) - Kitty is the queen of all that's good and never bad. She hates bad so much that she banned all scrubs. Mother of Dream Boy and supposed mother of Hanako. Scrub Kingdom * Jaakuna (邪悪な Jaakuna) - The Evil, Divorced Queen of all that's bad and never good. This is why she is white. * Yokunai (良くない Yokunai) - The monster of the week. It's usually not good things. It could be people, soap, sponges, clothes, terror dogs, almost anything. Only simple attacks can defeat them. "Big attacks can destroy more than just the monster... (;" - Hanami * Mattaku Yokunai '(まったく良くない ''Mattaku Yokunai) - The monster of the week mid-series. It could be bigger things. The Whitehouse, a proton pack, a tiger, your dignity (probably), Mike Wazowski, everything else. The Sir Commanders * [[Bara|'''Bara]]' '(薔薇 Bara) - Comic relief. We don't want a serious big character, now do we? * [[Joseina|'Joseina']] (女性な Joseina) - She hated the "ph" in her name so much that she threw it away. Literally. * [[Megane Otoko|'Megane Otoko']] (メガネ男 Megane Otoko) - The one who is designed the best and he's really mean. He has a long beard and a bad attitude. Replacement Team They're just here to replace the Big People. Both of them can't last 1 season. * [[The Most Evillist Man in the Whole Wide World|'The Most Evillist Man in the Whole Wide World']] - What it says on the tin. * Emo Peter Parker (エモピーターパーカー Aku pītāpākā) - He's the emo version of Peter Parker from Spider-Man 3. His normal version is in [[Pretty Cure Harmony Stars!|''Pretty Cure Harmony Stars!]]. He spits out more slang for all of the times than what Queen Kitty would like to admit. True antagonist of Ichimachi and therefore ''Sparkly Pretty Cure!. * Georgia[[Georgia Peach| Peach]]' '(エイプリルピーチ Eipurirupīchi) - An exposition dump. Probably gonna be a good guy. * Black Tortoise (黒亀 Kurogame) - The famous black tortoise of the north is the evilist turtle of all of the turtles and tortoises. Turtle turtle squirtle. He made a robot but then he died. * Mr. Roboto (ミスターロボット Misutārobotto) - Based off of a Styx song of the same name, Mr. Roboto is the robot that Black Tortoise made but then was stolen by Evil Peter Parker after he heard about the death of Black Tortoise. Supporting Characters * [[Gato Ari|'Gato Ari']] - I just wanna make the best pun in the world. * [[Murata Misaki|'Murata Misaki']] - The sister of Misato. * [[Kusatta Kaori|'Kusatta Kaori']] - Fangirl. Locations * Ichimachi * [[Kakusareta Middle School|'Kakusareta Middle School']] * Schekapate Private High School * Happy Sunshine Land * Scrub Kingdom * Black Tortoise's Place Items * [[Sparkle Wand|'Sparkle Wand']] * [[Sparkle Bracelet|'Sparkle Bracelet']] * [[Pebble Rocks|'Pebble Rocks']] Trivia * Sparkly Pretty Cure! was supposed to be a parody of post Go! Princess Pretty Cure magical girl series, but right now, it's just trying to be a generic series. * The series is mostly based off of Generic Pretty Cure! by Generic Toei. * It is common to break the fourth wall, but only Hanami and Kitty break it intentionally. * I had to completely rewrite Ayaka to support the Australia fires. * The series really loves baseball there's two episodes where it's just baseball. * In the movie Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS Lupinranger VS Patranger, it's different. Instead of Hana, Hikaru, and Nodoka, it's Miyako, Keiko, and Kana dancing in the outro. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sparkly Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series